


Happy Father's Day

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend Father's Day throughout the years.





	Happy Father's Day

_One_

               “Happy Father’s Day Takashi!” Shiro laughed as his parent’s faces lit up on the computer before him and Keith. The sound of Keith’s grandparents instantly captured the young baby’s attention, and he vigorously attempted to locate his grandparents. At nearly a year old, Keith was rather perceptive and a very curious baby.

               Shiro couldn’t believe that his baby’s first birthday was going to be coming up in just a couple of weeks. At the moment, Shiro’s parents had flown back to Japan for a family event, but Shiro had opted to stay back with Keith. He wasn’t quite yet comfortable with traveling so far with Keith. However, both of Shiro’s parents had _promised_ to be back for Keith’s first birthday. If there was one thing that Shiroganes were good at, it was keeping promises.

               They would be back in time.

               Shiro had no doubt that they were spending most of their trip showing off their adorable grandson to everyone that they could. Whether the person was family or not.

               Shiro hadn’t realized that today was Father’s Day – the _first_ Father’s Day that Shiro was an actual _father._ He guessed that this was sort of a big deal really. He and Keith had skipped over Mother’s Day, calling Shiro’s mother to celebrate.

               Father’s Day snuck up on him, but he couldn’t have hoped for a better day. After all, how could it be bad to get to spend the entire day with Keith and watching Keith had fun and play with all his new toys. The best part was that Shiro had Keith all to himself and no grandparents to steal him away for, like, ever.

               “Oh yeah. That’s today, isn’t it?” Shiro chuckled and bounced Keith on his lap. The baby giggled as he stared curiously and he continued to stare curiously at the screen. He cooed upon seeing his grandparents’ faces and attempted to grab at Shiro’s computer screen. He was unable to reach his grandparents and could only brush tiny fingers against the screen. “Happy Father’s Day dad.”

               “Takashi Shirogane, how on Earth did you forget that today was Father’s Day?” His mother playfully scolded while Shiro tried to balance the baby and the laptop on his lap. Next to his mother, Shiro’s father, Thace, laughed loudly and Keith squeaked again. “Especially on your _first_ Father’s Day!”

               “I just forgot. I’ve spent the day more focused on Keith.” Shiro laughed while his mother shook her head and his dad snorted. “Besides, Father’s Day is about being a father to Keith. That’s all I really care about.”

               “I know dear, and you are doing wonderful. I just wish your father and I could be home now so we could have all gone to the park or the beach together.” His mother sighed and Shiro felt a small smile slipping on to his lips.

               “It’s alright mom. We can celebrate when you get back before Keith’s birthday.” Shiro said. Upon hearing his name, Keith jumped and twisted in Shiro’s lap in order to see him. Laughing, Shiro maneuvered Keith while trying to still hold onto the laptop.

               “You bet your bottom we will. We’ll be back next week. With plenty of time before our grandbaby’s first birthday.” Shiro’s mother said lightly and Thace nodded next to her. After a little while longer, Shiro and his parents hung up and Shiro was left alone with Keith.

               As Keith bounced on Shiro’s lap, Shiro couldn’t help but remember the last six months he’d had with Keith. The last six months of pure happiness that had brought Shiro back from the darkest moments of his life.

               “This was a good Father’s Day, wasn’t it Keith?” Shiro asked and Keith cooed. “And it only get’s better from here.”

x.V.x

_Four_

               Shiro was awoken, rather early by a small lump that was crawling all over his bed and over himself. Shiro had no doubt that the precious little lump was trying to be as careful as possible, however being so precious and small, he probably had trouble climbing onto his bed.

               Shiro kept his eyes closed as the lump continued to crawl across his bed and feigned being asleep when the little lump stopped just in front of his face. He could hear a tiny giggle coming from the little lump as he tried to catch his breath.

               “Happy Daddy’s Day.” The lump known as Keith Shirogane, giggled and pressed a sloppy kiss to his Shiro’s forehead. Shiro gave Keith another second before he snatched the four-year-old into his arms and buried them both under the covers. Keith shrieked with laughter and the sound was like music to Shiro’s ears. He would forever love the sound of Keith’s voice and laughter as long as he lived.

               “Daddy! No! No!” Keith continued to laugh loudly when Shiro peppered his face with kisses and continued to squeeze him in a hug. Keith squirmed to get free, though he didn’t try very hard to escape his daddy’s clutches.

               “No? Oh, can’t daddy give his boy some love?” Shiro chuckled, allowing Keith a few precious moments to breathe. “After all, it’s my special day, isn’t it?”

               Shiro allowed for Keith to ponder in serious thought for a few seconds. Keith’s entire face had scrunched up in thought as he rubbed his chin. All in all, it was rather adorable and Shiro was having a hard time trying to control himself from kissing the boy again.

               “I guess you can.” Keith sighed dramatically, pretending as if kisses were the worst possible scenario that he could imagine. Shiro grinned, causing Keith to quickly smile. “You can have as many kisses as you want today.”

               “Oh, thank you sweetheart.” Shiro pressed another kiss to Keith’s cheek and hugged him tightly. “That’s very considerate of you.”

               “It is.” Keith agreed and was soon attacked by another parade of kisses.

               Every year, Shiro couldn’t imagine life getting better and yet every year, every Father’s Day, Shiro grew to love more and more. Keith was opening his heart and there was no going back. Not that Shiro would ever want to go back to life before Keith.

               He was perfectly content to spend every day like this with his son.

               To spend a lazy morning, snuggled up in bed and giving out hugs and kisses as they watched the warm morning sun rise. _Yeah, Shiro could live life like this forever._

x.V.x

_Ten_

               Father’s Day happened to fall on a game day this year.

               It was a warm Sunday, with the perfect weather from Little League baseball. As one of the two coaches, Shiro had to be present at all the games (not that he wouldn’t want to be present anyway) and hadn’t missed a single game since he had started the team.

               Lance and Keith were both members of the team and had been present to every game too. These little games weren’t meant to be serious and were more for fun for the kids rather than a competition. The kids were still young enough that it wasn’t a serious game but old enough to be doing more than picking flowers in the outfield all the time.

               Initially, Keith hadn’t been interested in joining _any_ sports. But after hearing that his daddy was going to be the head coach and some persuading (read: teasing) from Lance, Keith had joined the team. Surprisingly he wasn’t _awful_ at it, but he was by no means the most extraordinary player. Keith had to work a little bit harder than some of the other kids to be where he was on that Father’s Day but it was enough to have a good time.

               “Papi! Papi! _¡Feliz Día del Padre!”_ Lance waved from where he was standing at Homeplate. Behind the fence, Lance’s father beamed brightly, snapping another picture of his young son. Lance grinned enthusiastically as he saw his whole family beside his dad cheering him on. Many of the parents were kind and supporting of all the kids on both teams, and enjoyed the warm moment between father and son.

               _“Gracias! Mantenga sus ojos en la bola!”_ Lance’s father waved back and Lance nodded determinedly. Parents were already getting ready with grills and dishing out food to prepare for the after-game Father’s Day barbeque. This was the last inning for the kids before the barbeque and Lance and Keith were the last two up to bat.

               The young pitcher from the other team threw the ball, Lance stepped toward them and swung his bat as hard as he could. There was a loud crack as the ball and bat made contact, and the ball was sailing over the pitcher and over second base into the outfield. The entire crowd erupted into loud cheers, especially Lance’s family and Lance squealed in excitement. He advanced to first, while the others made it to their next base. One of which had passed Homeplate, as the other team scrambled to get the ball back to the pitcher.

               The score was tied!

               Keith swallowed, watching as his dad and Lance high-fived before Lance turned to him with thumbs up.

               “Your turn now!” He laughed and Keith managed a smile back to him. “Good luck!”

               Before Keith could get over to home plate, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned, only to find Shiro waiting for him with a grin. Keith clutched the bat tightly as Shiro knelt down before him and put both hands on his shoulders.

               “Hey buddy, are you having fun?” Shiro always asked this to Keith.

               “Of course, daddy.” Keith answered truthfully. Though, he didn’t admit that he was a bit nervous to be the last up to bat with the game tied. Normally it wouldn’t matter to Keith, but today was _Father’s Day_ and how cool would it be to win a game for his daddy?

               “Good. That’s all I want from you Keith.” Shiro grinned and gave a gentle pat to Keith’s helmet.

               “Are you having fun on Daddy’s Day?” Keith asked quietly, causing Shiro to chuckle.

               “Yes I am. As long as you and everyone else on the team are, then I am.” Shiro admitted softly and Keith beamed. “Now, don’t worry about this hit. Take a deep breath and just play your best.”

               “Okay daddy.” Keith took a deep breath before turning back to Homeplate. He felt his daddy give him another pat on the back and cheer him on with his teammates as Keith prepared himself to bat. He took a deep breath, tightened his grip on the bat and stood firm. _This one is for my daddy._

_Happy Daddy’s Day._

x.V.x

_Sixteen_

               “Hey Keith, you coming to Angela’s party this weekend?” Keith looked over from his gym bag to see Hunk and the rest of his friends looking expectantly at him. He blinked before zipping up the bag with a frown.

               “Isn’t Sunday Father’s Day?” Keith asked.

               “Um, is it? I didn’t realize it.” Pidge admitted and Keith snorted.

               “I’m pretty sure it is, so I can’t.” Keith answered, already moving across the park to head home. His friends followed close behind.

               “Aw how come? Why do you have to be a party pooper?” Lance sighed heavily, causing Keith to roll his eyes. He stuck his leg out, making the other trip and stumble. Luckily, Lance was able to catch himself and he glared darkly at Keith.

               “It’s Father’s Day. I always spend it with my dad.” Keith informed the others softly. Lance and the others playfully rolled their eyes at Keith, but knew full well that this shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. It was a well-known fact that Keith and Shiro had spent Father’s Day together since, practically forever. Even as Keith got older.

               “Oh, come on. I think he can handle one day away from you. You’re sixteen.” Lance replied as they reached Shiro’s car.

               “Keith is sixteen? Really?” Shiro couldn’t help but comment from his seat in the driver seat. Keith sighed at his father’s comment but he couldn’t hide the smile off his face.

               “Hi Shiro!” Lance greeted as Hunk and Pidge waved before everyone got in the car.

               “Hey kids. What’s all this about someone handling a day away from Keith?” Shiro asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Instantly, that seemed to shut everyone up who had been complaining before and this time Keith did in fact roll his eyes. _Now they chose to keep quiet?_

               “Lance and them all seem to think that I should skip Sunday to go to some party.” Keith finally answered. Shiro nodded softly, knowing full well what day Sunday was. He and Keith had spent every Father’s Day together since Keith had arrived at his house all those years ago. He was lucky that Keith had been _willing_ to spend every Father’s Day with him when he could be out with friends or having fun without his old man.

               “If you want to go, I don’t mind.” Shiro said softly. “You don’t have to be around, I get it if you want to go to this party.”

               At this, Keith made a face that looked absolutely appalled that Shiro would even make such a suggestion. Shiro bit his tongue to keep from laughing and Keith shook his head.

               “No way. We _always_ spend Father’s Day together. Don’t think that you can weasel your way out of this Takashi.” Keith pointed a threatening finger at his father, who just laughed while the others all sniggered at their friend. “As if I would want to go to some dumb party instead of going to Japan with you.”

               At that, the entire car went silent. When they conveniently came to a red light, Shiro looked at Keith with wide eyes.

               “What?”

               Keith laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oops. Surprise?” With that, he pulled out two tickets that he had hidden in his bag meant to be a gift for his father. “I got us a flight out to Japan on Sunday for a week. I figured we could visit the family and you could take me to all the places you went to as a kid. Grandma and Grandpa will meet us there at the end of the week.”

               Shiro didn’t know if he was going to start embarrassingly cry in front of Keith and the other kids, so instead he tried to wrangle up Keith into a tight up. Keith laughed at his father’s actions with a gentle smile.

               “Happy Father’s Day dad.”

x.V.x

_Thirty_

               “Happy Father’s Day.”

               Shiro blinked when he opened the door and came face first to a large bouquet of flowers. Quickly accepting the flowers, Shiro’s grin widened as far as it could go when he saw who was behind the flowers.

               It was none other than his little boy. Who wasn’t quite so little anymore.

               “Keith! I wasn’t expecting you! Where’s the hubby?” Shiro asked before drawing his son into a hug. He then ushered Keith into the house and tried to find a home for the beautiful array of flowers.

               “He’s at home. He’ll be over in a couple hours but wanted to let you and I have some father-son bonding time or whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes, watching fondly as Shiro put the flowers into an old vase with water. Shiro chuckled with a shake of his head.

               “That man. I swear he’s far too polite. He must know I consider you both my sons now.” Shiro said and Keith nodded.

               “Of course. But hey, I’ll always be the favorite son, right?” Keith joked and Shiro snorted.

               “Yes Keith. Of course.” Once the flowers were perfect, Shiro set them aside and grinned at his son. For a moment, Keith could take a good look at his dad. The years had been good on him. By now, at his age, his entire head was almost gray rather than just white bangs. Crows feet and laughter lines were at the edges of his dark eyes from years and years of laughter. There were newer spots and wrinkles on his face than the last time Keith had seen his dad, but overall Shiro looked _good._

               At the same time, Shiro was observing the man that his boy had become. Keith was now even _taller_ than Shiro but was still lean and skinny. His hair had been cut with only his bangs being long now, rather than the mullet he had sported for many years. His eyes were sharper as was his jaw and face.

               “It’s good to see you Keith.”

               “You too dad.”

               “What brings you here, out of the blue?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask. His son still made an effort to at least take his dad out for food every Father’s Day that he could. It wasn’t every year like when Keith was a kid, but it was still rather impressive.

               “It’s Father’s Day and I happened to be in the neighborhood.” Keith stuck his tongue out, looking more like a little kid than a grown man. Shiro rolled his eyes playfully. “Besides, I have some news to share with you.” Keith eyed the front door and Shiro frowned when the doorbell rang. However, before he could answer his own door, Keith was out of his seat and ushering someone in. Shiro couldn’t see who it was with Keith in the way, but he had a good guess of who it was when Keith leaned in towards the person.

               Thankfully, Keith chose that moment to turn around and Shiro could see his son-in-law. Before Shiro could greet Keith’s husband, his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of the bundle in the man’s arms. His son-in-law soon deposited the bundle into Keith’s awaiting arms. Shiro’s heart almost stopped at the look of love in Keith’s eyes – so much love – and the smile that graced his face. He continued to hold his breath as Keith and his husband came closer and closer to Shiro, until Shiro could make out the face of tiny baby (even younger than Keith when Shiro had finally adopted him), staring up at Shiro with big, brown eyes.

               “Dad, how would you feel about being a grandpa?” Keith asked and Shiro felt the tears fall when the tiny bundle was placed into his arms. Even after many decades of not holding a baby, his body knew exactly what to do and how to support the baby.

               _His grandchild._

               Shiro had always felt lucky after adopting Keith, and he never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved Keith. But looking down at the chubby face of his grandchild Shiro was in love all over again and he couldn’t be more blessed to have Keith in his life.

               Beside the flowers, there was a small card that lay forgotten on the counter, but no one minded as grandfather and grandchild got familiar with one another.

               _Happy Father’s Day, to a new and wonderful Grandpa._

              


End file.
